The present invention relates to vehicle mounted accessory supports and in particular to a removable upright stanchion assembly.
Operators of pickup trucks, vans, recreational vehicles and automobiles oftentimes, while operating the vehicle, are faced with the difficulty of supporting a liquid drink container in stable relation to the vehicle. Accordingly, a variety of assemblies have been developed to this end. Some of those assemblies of which Applicant is aware provide for shaped arm members which mount to the window, the window frame, the dashboard or the engine cowling.
Depending upon the assembly, some either mount in a temporary or in a permanent fashion. Temporary mount assemblies conventionally support a single drink container, whereas permanent mount assemblies are typically constructed to support a plurality of containers and other items. Permanent mount assemblies, however, can disadvantageously mar the vehicle's interior trim, when removed.
Operators of pickup trucks, who desire the convenience and advantages of permanent mount assemblies, but who occasionally may desire to seat two or more passengers in the vehicle cab, are presented with a further difficulty or limitation of cramped space constraints. This is especially the situation if the vehicle provides a cab design which accommodates only two to three persons, as opposed to a so called extended cab or crew cab design. Accordingly, such individuals are not able to utilize most available permanent mount platform assemblies.
In appreciation of the foregoing difficulties, Applicant has developed a removable stanchion assembly for supporting a number of accessory or convenience items relative to a vehicle operator, yet which is selectively removable from the vehicle when additional space is required.